Hugo's dilemma
by madisonhagan1
Summary: Catwoman has stolen once again but what happens when the one she steals from is Hugo Strange or even worse he develops an obsessive overprotective crush on her!
1. Chapter 1

_Hugo's Dilemma._

_Hugo Strange's P.O.V._

_ "FIND HER! FIND HER!" Hugo Strange yelled inside the walls of Wonder Tower. "I want her found...Alive!" He screamed again. "I will not tolerate this absurd, idiocy! You imbeciles!" He screamed in frustration. He ran his fingers over his bald head, scowling. "That no good, freaking little..." He mumbled to himself. He looked down at his now empty desk where the briefcases of money should be. "I'LL KILL HER!" He screamed again._

_Catwoman/Selina Kyle's P.O.V._

_ Catwoman was crouched, sitting on a gargoyle, near Wonder Tower. A triumphant smile spread across her face. "They may suspect me, but they'll never see me. They may chase me, but they'll never catch me. Never, never, ever catch me." She sighed and looked down at the busy streets of Arkham City, "Good job Hugo, let the criminals and psychopaths loose in a caged in city, and expect them to cooperate? Right... Funny." She surveyed the area until finally deciding on a good spot to hook her whip onto, "Well I suppose I should pay Two-Face a visit, the question is... which one of em' will I hurt first?" She made her way to the Solomon Wayne Courthouse, North from where she was... Well swinging. _

_Hugo Strange's P.O.V._

_ "WHERE IS SHE!?" He yelled, All the TYGER guards could of sworn they felt the building shake. I very shy looking guard walked up to Hugo, "U-um s-sir?" He stuttered. "Yes? What is it?" Hugo asked. "Well... We can't find her sir." He told Hugo. "Well, LOOK HARDER!" Hugo screamed. The TIGER guard shook in fear, "Y-yes sir." He said staggering backwards. Hugo turned back around and looked out the window of Wonder Tower. "I will find you." He whispered sternly._


	2. Chapter 2

_Catwoman/Selina Kyle's P.O.V._

_ Catwoman was crouching on top of a lamppost near the Courthouse. "What will it be? Go in quietly and undetected, or beat the hell out of the goons and make my presence known?" She though silently to herself before making a decision. "I suppose I should go in silently, But what's the fun in that!" She said, chuckling to herself. She looked down at one of the guards, like a cat watching her prey before going in for the kill. She smiled finally seeing an opening. She pounced onto a guard, knocking him down to the ground before smashing his face into the concrete. The guards turned around to face her in shock. "Look out! It's the Cat." They all screamed. "I don't think I feel comfortable surrounded by so much ugly." She said to them before taking a fighting stance. She stood bolted to the spot, taking in all of her surroundings before she flicked her wrist and her claws slid out from her gloves. "Don't you know corner and cat... GET SCRATCHED!" She snarled at them. "Arkham city will be your death Catwoman!" said one of the bigger thugs. "Yeah haven't you heard of 'Curiosity killed the Cat!" said one of the smaller thugs. "Boys.. Boys haven't you heard? Satisfaction brought her back!" she yelled, plunging into a guard in the process. _

_ She had just finished off the last guard when she heard chanting from inside the courtroom. "Well here we go again... (Imitating Harvey Dent/ Two-Face.) I'm Harvey Dent, and I want you! What will it be? Join us, or get sawed in two?" She laughed silently to herself at her own joke, while silently sneaking in through the front entrance._


	3. Chapter 3

_"What the-" She looked around and didn't see Two-Face anywhere. "Looks like the only guys here are his thugs." She whispered to herself. The Thugs were talking about a map. "What map?" She inched closer to hear them more clearly. Thug 1- "Yeah I heard Two-Face stole a microchip that held the map for the Confiscated Goods Vault." Thug 2-" Are you sure man? I mean people here could make up anything?" Thug 1-" Yeah I'm sure. I heard one of our other guys talking about it. I heard Two-face speaking with himself about it too, saying how he was going to blow a hole into the vault and escape. Thug 2-"Cool man!" Thug 1-"Yeah." She slipped into the shadows and attached herself to the ceilings mush above her. "Just what I need a map that leads to my loot Hugo's men stole from me. Sure I stole them from someone in the first place, but the loot is mine fair and square." She said silently to herself._

_Batman/Bruce Wayne's P.O.V._

_As Bruce Wayne, Batman leads a protest and speaks out against Arkham City in a television press conference covered by both Vicki Vale and Jack Ryder. Immediately after it begins TYGER guards storm the press conference and drag Bruce into Arkham City, locking him in with the inmates with Penguin quickly putting a bounty on his head._

_Meanwhile..._

_Selina Kyle's/Catwoman's P.O.V._

_Having been tipped off by Two-Face's Thugs, Catwoman breaks into the campaign office to steal the memory card holding the plans, beats up Two-Face's thugs, but ends up captured by Two-Face at gunpoint. She was then about to be executed by Two-Face in the courthouse in front of his henchmen, both due to her previous theft and as a means to ensure Two-Face would rise in the ranks of Arkham City. Two-Face then decided after flipping a coin to hold a trial instead of killing her immediately._


	4. Chapter 4

_Catwoman is dangling by a rope over an acid tank. Completely calm she started to make her escape plan while listening to Two-Face babble on to himself. _

_Two-Face-"The only way to get by in this place is to get ourselves some respect. Fear. That's how we get respect. Show them all how we do things. We should be fair, though. This is a place of justice after all. Screw justice. Kill her and they'll all fear us." Walks over to Catwoman and faces his thugs. "Today I come here to give you all an opportunity!" Looks over at Catwoman. "Two opportunities! Heh-he" His Thugs start chanting "Kill! Kill! Kill!" Over and over again. _

_Two-Face-"Alright, Alright! Be quiet!" He screams out, no one listens. "I said be quiet!" He screams once more, pulling out his hand gun in the process and shooting it up at the ceiling. Everyone freaks out scared that Two-Face has a gun and anything could go wrong._

_Two-Face-" Now then..." He walks over to Catwoman, asking her-"Heads or tails? Kitty cat." She peered over at him and said-"Which one will get me out of here alive?" She asked him. He then smiles and flips the coin, everyone pauses and holds there breath, waiting for whats to come. He then peers over at her and flashes an ugly smile. "Not this one kitten." He then points his gun to her head, ready to pull the trigger._


	5. Chapter 5

_"Time to die kitty cat!" He said chuckling to himself. She cuts the ropes that tangled her hands and screams out to him-" I vote a stay for execution!" She slashes the good side of his face and he falls to the floor holding his face and glaring at Catwoman. She sneered at him smiling triumphantly. "What? No gun Harv? Shame, This is gonna hurt!" She flicked her wrists and her claws slid from her gloves ready to pounce on him. Two-Face started to smile and she took a step back._

_Two-Face-" Two Guns. BITCH!" He then proceeds to shoot her when he was swept up in the air by none other then the Batman._


	6. Chapter 6

_Catwoman walked up to Two-Face, now hanging above the acid tank. "Hows it hangin' Harv?" She then kicked him in the privates retrieving her phone that held the microchip with the map. "Come to kitty..." She turned around to face Batman. _

_Batman-" Figured you could use my help." Catwoman walked towards him and smiled. "Your right I think I chipped a nail back there..." She said sarcastically. Batman-" Funny." He then proceeded to question her about Protocol 10. She doesn't elaborate on any knowledge on what is going on in Arkham City or on what Hugo Strange is up to, but she doesn't trust the latter either way as he was absent for a year and then came under command of Sharp. _

_Meanwhile..._

_The Joker-" Twinkle, Twinkle, Little bat... Watch me kill your favorite cat." The joker slowly tried to aim the sniper rifles pointer to her temple._

_Back to Selina Kyle's/ Catwoman's P.O.V._

_Batman glimpsed at her face and saw a green smiley face making its way up her head. He grabbed and slung her away, hitting the wall in the process. _

_"What the hell!" Catwoman yelled out. "This place is dangerous... I like it!" She looks at Batman he was unresponsive. "What? Expecting a kiss?" She asked him. After he was done analyzing the scene he peered down at her face. "It was joker. Your not safe here, no one is." She walked behind him getting her whip out. "Nine lives, remember?" and with that she flipped up and disappeared into the darkness. After Batman tells her it's not safe, He leaves to pursue Joker._

_Hugo Strange's P.O.V._

_TYGER Guard-"Hugo Strange, Sir?"_

_"Yes, What is it?" He asked the guard over the speaker._

_TYGER Guard-"We had a visual on Batman, sir. He went inside the courthouse 10 minutes ago._

_"And?" Hugo asked._

_TYGER Guard-" Well Catwoman was in there sir, Seems like The Batman tried to save her, sir."_

_"And?" He asked again, this time impatiently._

_TYGER Guard-" Well she didn't need help, sir. She attacked Harvey Dent aka Two-Face, His right side is injured, sir. She escaped and The Batman is still there. He looks to be investigating something. Catwoman escaped though, sir."_

_"Well... I suggest YOU FIND HER!" He screamed into the intercom. "Damn idiot..." He whispered to himself._

_Batman's/Bruce Wayne's P.O.V._

_Tracing the trajectory of the bullet, Batman is able to deduce that the shot originated in the Gotham City Cathedral, which has been transformed in the Arkham City Medical Center. After rescuing the members of the staff (including Aaron Cash), Batman goes to the bell tower to investigate the scene to determine the Joker's location and get answers regarding Protocol 10. The Dark Knight travels through Arkham until he reaches the abandoned Sionis Industries Steel Mill, which has become the Joker's hideout. After infiltrating the base, Batman eventually comes face to face with a dying Joker. He falls for the ruse and the Joker infects Batman with his tainted blood, poisoning the Dark Knight with the same disease that is affecting him. Joker tells Batman that he had contracted Mr. Freeze to work on a cure and sends Batman to find him, citing that Joker has also sent samples of his own blood to Gotham hospitals. 30 people are already reported as infected._

_"Alfred Joker's poisoned me."_

_Alfred(Over an intercom programmed inside the cowl.) - "We will get the cure sir."_

_"Alfred, there is no cure. The only person who can make it is Freeze." _

_Alfred-"Well what are you waiting for? He is in Arkham City. Find him!"_

_He programs his gadgets to locate the coldest point in Arkham City. The old GCPD building._

_Selina Kyle's/Catwoman's P.O.V._

_With Batman busy, Catwoman plans on stealing from Strange's vault. However, she is unsure about how to get in. After retrieving her weapons from her apartment, she goes to Poison Ivy for help. Ivy refuses to help Catwoman because of their last encounter, in which Catwoman accidentally killed a rare plant of Ivy's, the last remaining of which is in Strange's vault. Catwoman makes a deal with Ivy to retrieve the plant from the vault if Ivy can get her in. Ivy agrees and smashes the door down with her plants._

_Catwoman sneaks in and steals security cards from the TYGER guards and is able to stealthily take them down and enter the vault. In the midst of all this, Strange activates Protocol 10, destroying a whole city block nearby. Catwoman reluctantly leaves behind her stolen goods and goes to find Batman, who the TYGER guards say to be nearing death. She finds Batman buried beneath rubble and helps him. At the very end, Catwoman watches from afar Watching Batman carry Joker's corpse out of the theater._

_Catwoman goes to her apartment to get her stuff and leave the city, but the apartment was destroyed in an explosion that was triggered when Catwoman tried to enter. Catwoman was unconscious. A group of Two-Face's thugs surrounded her and wondered if she was alive. Catwoman woke up and mercilessly beat up the thugs. Angry, she interrogates a thug and threatens him to tell her where her things are. The thug tells her that Two-Face has her things at the museum, and Catwoman responds by knocking him out with a knee to the face on the floor, as punishment for blowing up her apartment. She goes to the museum, fights Two-Face, and discovers that due to his obsession with duality, Two-Face has kept half her stuff and gave the other half away, angering Catwoman and making her knock out Two-Face with a solid punch to the face. Soon after, Catwoman goes around the city beating up Two-Face's thugs to get her items back._

_Batman/Bruce Wayne's P.O.V._

_As days pass since his horrific night in Arkham City, Batman falls into a deep depression over guilt of the Joker's death, refusing to speak of what really happened that night. After two weeks, Batman returns to the now condemned Arkham City to apprehend Harley Quinn who has taken over Industrial District and redesigned the Sionis Industries Steel Mill in her own image. Batman is summoned by Gordon at the bridge entrance of Gotham Dock Yard where he is informed by Gordon that Quinn has kidnapped several officers and brought them to the mill as a part of some elaborate trap set just for him._

_Batman heads directly to the Loading bay office of the steel mill and see a police officer held captive by a group of Harley's gang. Batman quickly dismantles the gang and rescues the officer who reveals that the other remaining officers are being held hostage deep within other section of the mill. Batman continues his search for the remaining officers using a blood trail he found at the gate entrance of the mill which lead him to a secret TYGER entrance that require a three code keys to access._

_Upon entering the shipyard, he finds the second cop and takes out the thugs guarding him, but falls into a coma when Quinn arrives and shoots the Dark Knight in the chest and imprisoning him in an airtight, glass ball for two days. When Robin arrives and steals Harley's key code to the ball and frees Batman, she reveals three bombs stolen from the GCPD placed around the shipyard for the Dark Knight to detonate, before unveiling her final plot of revenge by activating the Wonder City mechanical guardians and pitting them against him._

_After destroying them, Batman takes Quinn out, but not before she reveals she intends on blowing up the entire shipyard with Robin, Batman and even herself inside. However, Batman escapes with Harley, who attempts to stab him from behind, but is knocked out cold by Robin. Batman and robin then leave the rest to the GCPD._


	7. Chapter 7

Hugo Strange's P.O.V.

"Damn!" I haven't even found her once and it's already a couple of weeks sense she has escaped, how pathetic.

Meanwhile...

Selina Kyle's/Catwoman's P.O.V.

Through out the events of Harley's rage toward Batman, Catwoman aka Selina Kyle has been staying in Arkham City, despite the fact she could leave with her loot at any giving moment. She has found a new apartment to reside in, sense her last was blown up by Two-Face and his thugs. All of her cats did indeed survive the explosion. She knew she was being followed by TYGER Guards but she decided to ignore them, I mean it's not like they would kill her... Right?

Catwoman was perched on a rooftop sign looking down at the city. She had just started to come out into the open sense the Harley incident, Hugo was going crazy looking for her, She knew she had to stay hidden as good as she could.

"It's good to be back." She said out loud. she pounded down to the ground, Her cats stared at her, wondering where their mommy was going at this time of night.

"There, there, my sweets, Mommy is just going to do a little... Shopping." She whispered while petting them. If Hugo Strange wanted her, He could just come get her himself. She would not hide or cower in anyones presence. "Well, Miss Kitty. I think I'm going to have a little fun." She said smiling.

She ran across the rooftops trying to attract as much attention as she could. "I'm going to be noticed anyway. So, let them notice." She said flipping off the rooftops.

TYGER Guard-"We have visual on Catwoman. I repeat we have visual on Catwoman!" The TYGER Guard screamed into the intercom.

Hugo Strange-"Don't hurt her! Just bring her to me!" He yelled back over the intercom from Wonder Tower.

TYGER Guard-" But sir, That would be impossible to do. She would kill us before we got a hold of her. She doesn't seem the type to cooperate."

Hugo Strange-" I don't give a damn! Just don't hurt her! Bring her to me! Do what ever you can just don't harm her.

TYGER Guard-"We could die sir!"

Hugo Strange-" Your point is?"

TYGER Guard-" I don't want to die. sir."

Hugo Strange-" I don't care. Do it!" He yelled back before hanging up.


	8. Chapter 8

_Catwoman was still leaping over the roof tops when the Helicopter lowered down near her._

_"Typical. If your boss wants me, He can come get me... Himself! How pathetic sending his lackeys to come get me. Coward!" She yelled out towards the Helicopter. She stopped running and turned directly towards the men in the Helicopter. "ugh! men..." She said while grabbing her Bolas and throwing it at them, that did it. The Helicopter swerved until they got a hold of themselves. _

_TYGER Guard-" You BITCH!" He turned the copter around so he could face her. "This will set you straight, you freak!" he screamed before turning a gun on her._

_"Shit." She said trying to duck for cover._

_TYGER Guard-" What's the matter, Scaredy cat?" The Guard yelled out._

_Hugo Strange-" TYGER Command? Come in! Don't you dare shoot her!" Hugo yelled out over the intercom._

_He actually sounded worried, Catwoman thought to herself. "scum bag" She whispered to herself. Like he could ever be worried about anyone but himself. She kept leaping behind vent shafts, and bill boards, until the sound of the gun's shooting stopped._

_TYGER Guard-" Sir she threw a weapon at the copter. We could have crashed, died, and destroyed a hell of a lot of buildings, besides I never liked the bitch. She should just die!' He screamed at Hugo over the speakers._

_Hugo Strange-" No! Don't you dare kill her! If you do, I will hang you up by your toes until you bleed out!" Hugo yelled._

_Catwoman smiled at the idea._

_TYGER Guard-"FINE! someone else will end up doing the job anyway."_

_Hugo Strange-" It better not be you or any of my men for that matter." Hugo said._

_TYGER Guard-"Bastard." He said before hanging up._

_Catwoman mocked the TYGER Guard, coaxing him to just try and kill her, to just give her a reason. _

_That was a bad idea._


	9. Chapter 9

_The TYGER Guard shot at her over and over again missing every shot... except one._

_A stray bullet ricochet off of the bill board and hit her leg, causing her to fall._

_TYGER Guard-" Now I got you!" He screamed out from the copter._

_Hugo Strange-" NO! DON'T!" Hugo yelled frantically through the intercom from Wonder Tower._

_TYGER Guard-" To late Hugo she's mine!" The TYGER Guard yelled maliciously._

_Suddenly Batman swooped in and grabbed the man out of the helicopter. "No, Your mine!" Batman yelled and strung the guy upside down from the copter's landing rail._

_TYGER Guard-" Oh god someone help! Please! Please don't hurt me!" He screamed in fear._

_Batman dropped down and ran towards Catwoman, he hurried over to her side and scooped her up in his arms._

_Batman-" Figured you could use my help." He said with a worried laugh._

_"Your right, I think I chipped a nail back there." She said back with a painful look on her face, she ignored the pain and smiled anyway._


	10. Chapter 10

_Batman draped his hand as gently as he could over the wound, applying pressure to stop the bleeding while he got some cloth to tie around it._

_"No! I'm... I'm fine." She whispered in protest._

_Batman-" No your not fine. Just except help for once." He argued._

_She struggled but finally excepted the help, and cooperated with him. He found one of his gadgets in his belt, he brought it along for just this sort of situation, it stops bleeding from a wound._

_He took her leg in his hand and turned on the gadget. Batman-"This might hurt a little." He whispered. She gave a weak nod and he went back to work on her bullet wound._

_He aimed the laser at her gaping bullet wound and it did it's job burning the flesh until it clogs and stops the bleeding._

_He wasn't as good at stitching then his father but he knew he was good enough. He took out the suture and began to stitch the wound. After he was done he wrapped the cloth over the wound, nice and secure._

_Batman-" There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he said peering down at her._

_She glared at him and began to try to sit up._

_Batman-"Please go and stay somewhere safe, at least for the rest of the night." He said worriedly._

_Catwoman looked up at Batman and gave a weak smile and a half nod, He knew she wouldn't listen but it was worth a try._


	11. Chapter 11

_She started to half limp her way back to her new home when he stopped her._

_Batman-" Let me at least take you there, you need to stay off your leg and drink lots of water." He said sternly. There was no room to argue, she knew that. There is no arguing with Batman you could never get through that hard head of his._

_"Fine." She said defeated. He whisked her up in his arms as carefully as he could and grappled his way towards her home. Once they got there he dropped her off inside on her bed and locked the window on the way out. _

_Batman-" Be careful, Selina." He said before disappearing into the night._

_Batman/Bruce Wayne's P.O.V._

_Batman made his way back to the helicopter's location. He had to know what was going on._

_He grappled up onto the helicopter and slipped in._

_The radio/intercom was still blaring, apparently Hugo hadn't stopped yelling sense he left._

_Hugo Strange-" TYGER Command! TYGER Command! Do you copy? I said do you copy? Where are you? DON"T YOU DARE HURT HER!" He screamed repeatedly._

_Batman contemplated a little before making a decision and picked up the radio speaker._

_"I copy." Batman whispered into the radio._

_Hugo Strange-" Batman? Why are you there? Where is my TYGER Guard? _

_"Oh you know. Hangin around." Batman said back._

_Hugo Strange-" What have you done? Where is she? I mean what did you see, how long were you there?" Hugo yelled._

_"Long enough." Batman said before destroying the helicopters radio and intercom before flying off._


	12. Chapter 12

_He tried to make his way to Wonder Tower but was cut off by TYGER Guards scouting the premises._

_"Damn!" Batman whispered to himself._

_Hugo Strange (Over the Wonder Tower Intercom)-" Look everywhere! Guard this place! No one comes in or out. Do you understand?" _

_He was going to have to do this a different way if he wanted to find out what was going on. He decided he needed to come back later when the heat has died down, they had fire arms and they were armed from head to toe, theres no way he could get through without Hugo escaping. So he figured he would interrogate a few thugs for the information he needed._

_He left Wonder Tower and flew towards the Ace Chemicals Building. There were thugs around the alleyways he knew he could get what he needed from them. Under all that taunting are scared little girls, ready to cry for their mommy and daddy's._

_He crouched behind the building scanning the area in his detective mode, his cowl serves many other purposes besides head protection. None were armed, no body armor either. "Piece of cake." Batman muttered before grabbing a thug and slamming him into the wall. _

_"Do you realize how many bones you have left for me to break? I know everything about Hugo Strange, except one thing, I know you work for him. TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" Batman interrogated the thug, until the thug broke down and spilt everything he knew, begging for his life._

_Thug-"Please! Don't hurt me! This is all I know. He-He's looking for Catwoman, he's been looking for her for weeks. I don't know exactly why, But word is he has some obsession over her or somethin'" Batman nodded and said his thanks, knocking the thug out with a punch to the face._

_"That's definitely not what I expected to hear." Batman felt sick to his stomach. Why the hell would Strange do this? This is just too weird. He decided to interrogate another thug just to be sure the information was legit._

_Another thug was walking around the corner. Thug-"Hey, I found someone over here!" No one came there wasn't any other thugs around._

_Batman crouched and slid into the thug knocking him to the ground, he grabbed the thug by his hair and put him in a choke hold._

_"TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT HUGO STRANGE AND CATWOMAN!" Batman yelled into the thug's ear. The thug broke down and started to cry. "AND DON"T LIE TO ME I'LL KNOW!"_

_The thug gave up and surrendered. _

_Thug-" This is all I know I swear! He-He was lookin' for er' I hear he has some romance thing for her or somethin, I-I don't know he's just been after her for weeks I heard from the guys she got shot by a guard and Hugo's going ballistic. That's all I know please let me go!" Batman said his thanks once more and knocked the thug out. He definitely felt uneasy now._


	13. Chapter 13

_Batman dragged the thugs in the corner near the trash bin of fire to keep them warm, he decided it was best to leave their weapons with them for their own protection. Once they were sheltered and hidden he decided to move on and get more information._

_Batman grappled onto a Water Tower that over looked Arkham City. He scanned his surroundings looking for anything out of place, then he remembered he had taken the TYGER Guard's radio when he strung him up under the helicopter._

_He slid the on switch upwards so he could hear anything and everything Hugo says if he tries to contact the TYGER Guards. _

_Just then the radio started to vibrate and muffled sounds came from the speakers. He took the radio from his utility belt and held it to his ear or where his ear was, under his cowl. _

_Hugo Strange-" I swear if you don't answer me I'll torture you and you will be begging for death, begging for me to finish you! Do you hear me? BEGGING! I swear if she's dead I'll kill you all!_

_TYGER Guard (From another radio and location.)-" I don't see him anywhere sir. WAIT! I see him he is up on the helicopter hanging from the railing, I don't know how to get him down sir._

_Hugo Strange-" Don't get him down! I have a better idea. Do you have your gun?_

_TYGER Guard-" Yeah._

_Hugo Strange-" Ok listen to what I say and do it. Do you understand? Take your gun and shoot him in the leg, then the arm, then the other arm, and finally in the head!"_

_TYGER Guard-" Y-Yes sir."_

_Hugo Strange-" He deserves it!"_

_TYGER Guard-" Y-yes s-sir."_

_Batman's eyes grew wide as he heard the sound of gun shots and agonizing screams. "No..." He couldn't believe what he was hearing it was horrible. Finally the gun shots stopped and there was a loud thud from what he could only assume was the TYGER Guard's corpse falling and hitting the ground._

_Just then he heard Hugo's chaotic laughter from the radio, and he thought he was scary._

_Hugo Strange-" GET BACK TO WORK! I'll be going out to see if I can find her. Hopefully she's alive and well. If not I will kill each of you for every wound she has! You better hope she's ok!" He screamed before hanging up._

_Damn!_

_Selina Kyle/Catwoman's P.O.V._

_Catwoman had just got out of the shower when she decided to take a look at her wound. Whew! It was a lot better then she expected it to be. She put medication on it and wrapped and actual gauze around it. There! that's better. After she was done she tended to her other wounds, all were mild, just the usual scratches and bruises. After she was done she figured she could use at least a 30 minute nap, but she tended to her cat's needs first, then went to bed._

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! She awoke to the sound of her kitty alarm, telling her it's time to get her lazy ass out of bed. She grunted and mumbled little inaudible words of protest before she smack the alarm until it shut off and shoved the sheets off._

_"I'm up! I'm up!" She yelled. She got up and to put her Catsuit on and the usual accessories. "Back to work" She whispered._

_Hugo Strange's P.O.V._

_Has anyone got any information yet. I'm sure your more intelligent then a freaking ant, maybe I'm wrong!" Hugo yelled out._

_TYGER Guard-" Sir we found out some information about where she lives!" The guard said to Hugo._

_Hugo Strange-" Really?! Tell me what you know! NOW!" Hugo yelled, half enraged and half happy. Hugo grabbed the guard and shook him, repeatedly telling him to tell him the information._

_TYGER Guard-" I'm trying to tell you s-sir! Please let go!" The TYGER Guard screamed in fear and frustration. _

_Hugo dropped the guard and waited for the guard to speak._

_TYGER Guard-" Ok, She lives in an old abandoned apartment near the Old Hotel. No one has seen her sense she supposedly got shot, so, she's most likely there, sir."_

_Hugo dropped the glass of coffee he had picked up, it broke and splashed everywhere!_

_TYGER Guard-" Uh S-sir? Are you ok?" The Guard asked._

_Hugo told the guard to clean up and rushed out of Wonder Tower._

_Hugo ran down to the elevator and pressed the button over and over again until it actually worked and he was on his way down to the 1st floor._

_The door opened and he stormed through the area he hopped in his personnel helicopter and drove it himself._

_He arrived at her apartment and lowered the helicopter down to the rooftops. He jumped down and headed to where her room's window should be and peered in._

_There she was! So beautiful, so graceful, so perfect! He couldn't believe he had finally found her!_

_She was getting dressed trying to put on her suit, She looked frustrated, in pain. That's when he noticed her wound. "My god!" He whispered in shock. She finally got her suit on and everything situated, when she turned around. At first she didn't notice but she could feel eyes watching her every move._

_That's when she turned around and looked directly at him, she was in shock then anger and hate consumed her face. "HUGO!?" She yelled in surprise and fear._

_He stumbled back, unsure of how to react or what to say._

_"GET OUT OF HERE! You-You FREAK!" She screamed. She lunged at the window and unlocked it, slamming it open, it almost shattered!_

_He took another careful step backwards, he could hit her! No. He didn't know what to do. _

_She pounced on him rage consuming her, "You and Your men are pure scum! I should kill you." She screamed at him._

_Oh, crap! What should he do_

_He couldn't let her do that! No! They needed to be together. She was the only person to outsmart him, out sneak him, and out do him in every way. He admired her, respected her, loved her! He had to think fast. He didn't want to hurt her but he had no choice, he couldn't die!_

_He over powered her and shoved her against the concrete, found her leg and grabbed it and pinned her down, looking for and finally finding her wound and stuck his finger deep into the wounded flesh, quickly reopening the bullet wound. She screamed in pain. God he wished he didn't have to do that her screaming is agonizing. The pain caused her to black out and he scooped her up in his arms and headed for his helicopter._

_He started the helicopter with Catwoman in his lap and headed back to Wonder Tower._

_Once he got there, he carried her up to his office, and laid her on his couch._

_"My poor, dear, Selina... I'm so sorry, You didn't give me any choice, I-It didn't have to be this way." He said, whispering in her ear. _

_He fixed up her wound as professionally as he could and put a warm blanket over her, and a soft pillow under her head. "Sleep tight my angel." he whispered and kissed her cheek goodnight._


	14. Chapter 14

_It was morning._

_He looked up and remembered Catwoman was on the couch._

_He got up and brushed off his jacket. He looked at her face, her soft beautiful face._

_"My dear Selina. Do you know how much trouble you have caused me?" He asked, She stirred in her sleep._

_She started to make inaudible sounds as he stroked her face._

_"Selina, time to wake up." Hugo repeated in a sing-song voice._

_Her eyes fluttered open, her bright emerald eyes adjusting to the morning light , streaming through the windows._

_She remembered what had happened and frantically tried to sit up._

_Hugo grabbed her and slammed her back down on the couch._

_"Not yet, you can't get up."_

_Her eyes grew wider as he stroked her cheek again._

_"Hugo, if you don't let go of me, I swear I will claw your eyes out!" She screamed._

_Hugo stroked her cheek again and smiled._

_"Ah, but you can't do anything to me, I'm untouchable." He smirked._

_"Now I have to make, uh... a little adjustment to your living quarters." Hugo stated roughly._

_He turned around and still keeping a watchful eye on her took out some handcuffs._

_Catwoman eyes grew huge with fear, as he came closer to lock her up in whatever 'living quarters' he had in mind._


	15. Chapter 15

_He grabbed her hands and cuffed them behind her back, making sure they weren't too tight he dragged her to the Wonder Tower basement._

_She struggled but he was stronger then her. When he got tired of her kicking, he grabbed her by her neck._

_"Stop struggling!"_

_She couldn't breathe!_

_"L-Let go Hugo, NOW!" She screamed._

_"Never." He said, determinedly._

_When he finally got to the basement he rushed over to one of the built in cells._

_He took her inside and slammed her into the wall._

_He grabbed her still cuffed hands and chained her up to the stone wall._

_"There." He whispered, exasperated._

_She spat in his face._

_He took his hand and swiped it across his face._

_"Very amusing."_

_"I try my best." She whispered, sarcastically._

_He smacked her across the face._

_Her head snapped back, violently. _

_"I'll kill you, Hugo." She whispered, venomously._

_"You. will. not." He stated, harshly._

_He stroked her red cheek. His hand print visible on her pale skin._

_"I'm sorry." He said to her, his eyes brimming with tears. He calmed himself and forced his tears to disappear, suppressing his emotions, he looked down into her eyes._

_Her eyes glowed with a ferociousness he had never seen before. Her pupils a mere black slit in the midst of the shining, beautiful sea of green._

_"You have such beautiful eyes." She looked up into his own eyes, His light blue, shining eyes frozen over with a hardness that made his eyes look cold and terrifying._

_Catwoman was silent._

_Hugo wasn't a very forgiving person but for her he would to practically anything._

_"I will bring you food regularly. I will give you bathroom breaks as well as regular showers." Hugo stated._

_Catwoman glared and made a low growling sound._

_"Don't worry my little tigress, all you have to do is cooperate."_

_She hardened her glare as he got up and left the room._

_She was trapped._


	16. Chapter 16

_She was trapped._

_She didn't want to show any fear but she knew she was in a very tight and dangerous spot._

_"What have you gotten yourself into, Selina?" She asked herself._

_Just then Hugo opened the door to her cell. _

_He walked in and was holding something. His shoes scuffling across the damp floor, he made his way towards her._

_She looked at his hands to see what he was holding. It was a blanket._

_He unfolded the black, fleece blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders._

_She didn't object, she felt like an ice cube, why of all the days this has to happen to her, is in the middle of winter._

_"There I hope that helps with the cold." He said softly._

_She still remained silent._

_He got up and nodded towards her, and left the room._

_She didn't know how much time had past, but it felt like hours._

_She was starting to drift off to sleep, she didn't want too, she knew it was a stupid thing to do. But she needed sleep, desperately needed it._

_She gave up and decided to sleep but only for a little while._

_The stone floor was cold and damp, she grabbed hold of the blanket and brought it further around her body. She laid down as comfortable as she could and succumbed to a much needed nap._

_She awoke to a warm hand stroking her shoulder, she tensed up and opened her eyes._

_"Selina are you hungry?" _

_It was Hugo._

_She didn't know whether to answer or not. She hated to admit it but she was starving!_

_She glared at him and nodded her head._

_Although her glare wasn't welcoming, he knew this was something she had to get use too unless she decided to make the right and more sensible choice._

_He nodded and ran up the staircase, leaving her to think to herself._

_He came back not a minute later and put a tray down in front of her._

_She looked at him confused. She was handcuffed how was she suppose to eat?_

_He smiled, She knew what he was thinking, but she needed the food so she let him do his thing._

_He nodded a slight nod and grabbed the spoon which was on the tray._

_She was so embarrassed, why her, why did it have to be her?_

_He carefully lifted the spoon to her lips and fed her the chicken soup he had made for her._

_It was delicious!_


	17. Chapter 17

_He fed her the last spoonful of soup and grabbed the napkin from the tray._

_He softly ran it across her lips to clean up any soup that had snuck away off the spoon._

_He crumpled the napkin and laid it on the tray. She had eaten all of her food. She must have been starved._

_He frowned a little realizing how harsh Arkham City has been on her. It was hard enough to get food around here, and what little she had gotten she probably gave some to her cats leaving barely any for her._

_"Are you full? Do you need anything else?" Hugo asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Oh? What's that you need?"_

_"My freedom!" She snapped back._

_He frowned and gathered up the tray and left the room._

_She huddled up against the wall._

_"Where was Batman when you needed him?" _

_She went back to sleep, Dreaming of running across the rooftops, free to steal all the jewels in the world! It was the best dream she had ever had. _

_But sadly it wasn't reality._

_Batman was gliding across the rooftops of Arkham City. He needed to find her and quick._

_What if he kills her? He shuddered. What if he rapes her!?_

_He was the master at hiding his emotions but he found it difficult to keep calm as he searched for the woman he loved._

_He knew she had to be with Hugo. Judging from how fast one of the helicopters was going towards her apartment, he knew it had to be Hugo._

_He would be back at Wonder Tower already. Batman just hoped he wasn't to late._

_He arrived at Wonder Tower which was heavier guarded then before._

_"Shit!"_

_He needed to find a way in without alerting anyone. He needed to safely find her and get her out of there._

_Well here it goes._

_Batman took out the snipers as quietly as he could. No one knew he was there. He silently took out the rest of the guards and broke open an old vent shaft. _

_He crawled through the ducts and made his way towards the center of Wonder Tower._

_This is going to be a long day._


	18. Chapter 18

_She knew everything about Strange. _

_She didn't know if that's why he had captured her, or if this is some kind of game to him. But she was going to escape no matter what._

_She was going to play a new game with him, make him snap, even if it costs her her life. She was going to get out of here. But she was going to ruin him first._

_Hugo walked in about 20 minutes later. Nothing in his hands, she assumed he was just here to 'visit' her._

_He walked in and sat down in front of her._

_"How are you doing?"_

_"Great my life is full of rainbows and happiness" She said sarcastically._

_He glared at her as he clenched his fists, calming himself._

_"I know everything about you, Hugo."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The medication you give to the criminals here, your plans, everything."_

_"How do you-"_

_"How do I know that you requested access to all the most... forgettable patients and proceeded to melt their brains with the help of that confused milliner? Or did you mean, how do I know that you have been providing the ex-warden with your own special medication, no doubt intended to render his synapses more malleable to your suggestions. Or maybe you are currently wondering if I know about the secret panel in your closet. How it slides back to reveal what you want most. How you sit, wearing that suit, crying into your hands as you question whether you are really worthy."_

_"No one is worthy except me!" Hugo screamed._

_"Batman is the only one who is worthy, Batman is better then you and he always will be!"_

_He slapped her across the face, making her head snap to the side._

_She smirked._

_"I know how you can't rest until everything is perfect and going your way._

_"I know you made Arkham City from the hope that the criminals would just kill each other."_

_"No."_

_"Yes. I know that Protocol 10 was just the plan to kill everyone here in this cesspool of a city."_

_"How do you know these things!" He grabbed her head and wrenched it forward._

_"HOW. DO. YOU. KNOW. THESE. THINGS?"_

_She remained silent for a heartbeat and smirked._

_She was a sly, master thief. Why wouldn't she know these things?_

_"Because I just do."_

_He slapped her across the face once more._

_"What's wrong Hugo, Did I strike a nerve?"_

_He glared at her and clenched his fists._

_"I did, didn't I?"_

_"Shut up!" He yelled, slapping her again._

_"Is that why you captured me? Because I knew all these things?" She asked._

_"What are you talking about? No. That's not why I have you here." He said, angry and her assumption._

_"Oh? Then why the hell am I here!" She was fuming, The only reason he was still alive was because she was chained up._

_"That's... That's none of your business. For now." _

_He stomped off, leaving her there, This is going to hurt in the morning._


	19. Chapter 19

_Hugo ran his hands over his bald head. He couldn't believe what had just happened._

_She knew everything._

_How could she know all these things?_

_And Batman? Batman is not worthy to wear that suit!_

_She will not ever talk about that blasted man again! Even if he had to hurt her to get her to stop..._

_He walked back into her cell, and she flashed him an evil look._

_"What? Come to talk about how you are so pathetic, weak and just too stupid to ever be or even beat Batman?"_

_"How dare you!"_

_"How dare I speak of the 'Great Dark Knight' or How dare I speak to you in such a horrible manner?" She said sarcastically, teasing him._

_He growled under his breath._

_"Both."_

_"What? You don't want me talking about him? We all know he is going to come here and beat your flat, ass!"_

_He was shocked._

_He was at her in one swift movement and grabbed her head by her cat ears._

_He slammed her head against the wall, causing her to cry out._

_She bit her lip to deal with the pain, She couldn't see. Her vision was blurry._

_She kicked at him as he slammed his fist into her gut._

_She made a choking sound as he knocked the wind out of her._

_"Don't ever insult me like that again. AND. DON'T. EVER. TALK. ABOUT. HIM!" He slapped her hard across her bleeding face._

_He left, stomping up the stairs and slamming the door._

_"Well that hurt."_


	20. Chapter 20

_The blood dripped from her mouth. She didn't expect him to go that far._

_She gazed out in space wondering if he would kill her, or if Batman was on his way._

_Batman had finally reached the center of Wonder Tower. Almost there he thought._

_He carefully unhinged the vent shaft and dropped down, staying hidden in the shadows._

_No guards here._

_Suddenly he heard a noise._

_He turned around to face whomever was there, and spotted a shiny, bald, head stepping out of the staircase._

_It was Hugo Strange._

_He noticed the blood on his hands and face._

_It wasn't too much but it was enough._

_He raised his hand to his cowl._

_"Bat-Computer scan blood. Analyze compatibility with Catwoman." He whispered._

_The bat-computer responded and scanned Hugo, undetected._

_"100% Match." The Computer chimed._

_His eyes grew wide, What had he done to her._

_He crept up behind Hugo, not to close. But close enough. _

_He was about 20 ft. Away from the mad doctor, when he suddenly turned around._

_Batman froze in place._

_Does he see me?_

_Hugo squinted from under his glasses in the darkness._

_He wasn't alarmed, probably suspicious._

_"Who. Is. There?" He asked sternly. Obviously annoyed by something._

_Should he answer?_

_He didn't know exactly what to do in this situation but he had to think fast!_

_He grabbed Hugo by the collar and swung him over into the wall._

_"Where is she! What have you done to her?"_

_Hugo's eyes grew wide._

_"I-I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Don't play dumb with me, Hugo. I know you have Catwoman trapped here. Where is she!?"_

_Hugo rolled his eyes._

_Batman swung his hand, just when he thought it was going to plunge into Hugo's jaw, Hugo grabbed his hand and punched Batman in the gut._

_Batman made a low grunting noise as he staggered away from Hugo._

_Everyone knew Hugo had amazing strength, but batman didn't know he was as strong as him. Of course he doesn't have fighting tactics or weapons._

_"Hugo! Where is she?"_

_Batman swung again, this time connecting right into Hugo's nose._

_Hugo cried out in pain as he stumbled into the wall._

_"How dare you! I know who you are! Why gamble with me telling the world, Wayne?"_

_"Because It's worth her safety!" Batman screamed._

_Hugo grew angry and started to hit Batman, Batman dodged every punch Hugo made. He flipped backwards and Hugo grabbed his hand gun from his jacket pocket._

_"Don't come any closer, Wayne."_

_He raised the gun and pointed it at the Batman._

_Batman took a step back and grabbed the back of his cape in means to block the bullet if he needed too._

_"I swear, Wayne. I will blow your bloody head off!"_

_Hugo sidestepped to the right, keeping a very careful eye trained on the Batman's movements._

_"Hugo, You will go to jail for this, do you know that? You are finished!"_

_Hugo glared at the Batman._

_"You think I care? HA! I finally got what I wanted, Wayne. And you can't do anything about it. I got the woman I love-"_

_Batman interrupted._

_"No. You have 'The woman you love' chained up in an old, musty, basement. That's not love."_

_"The hell it is! I have her down there because, well... Because she won't love me."_

_"She doesn't love you, because she loves somebody else. Haven't you ever wondered why I never arrested her? 1. She's just a master thief. 2. She's not a homicidal maniac. 3. Because I love her."_

_Hugo shot at the Batman._

_"YOU. DO. NOT. TALK. ABOUT. HER. THAT. WAY!" Hugo screamed._

_"And she loves me!" Batman declared._

_Hugo lost it._


	21. Chapter 21

_He ran down the stairs to where Catwoman was chained up._

_Batman followed._

_"HUGO!"_

_Catwoman looked up at the sound of Batman's voice._

_"Batman!?" She screamed._

_Hugo stormed in with Batman right behind him._

_She scooted back but that didn't help._

_Hugo grabbed her and held her against him, Hugo grabbed his gun and put it against her temple._

_"Batman!?" Catwoman screamed._

_Batman slowed down and watched with wide eyes as Hugo threatened to pull the trigger._

_"Hugo don't!" Batman begged._

_"Don't come any closer Batman!"_

_"Hugo!?" Catwoman screamed._

_"She's mine, all mine!"_

_"Hugo, please!" Catwoman begged._

_"SHUT UP!" Hugo screamed._

_He wrenched her closer, a death grip on her body._

_"I-If I can't have her... NO ONE WILL!" Hugo screamed._

_Catwoman had to think fast. This was the first time she had ever been scared for her life. Tears started to glide down her face as Hugo kept yelling and tightening his grip on her._

_What could she do?_

_The only thing she could do._

_Here goes nothing..._


	22. Chapter 22

_Catwoman broke free of Hugo's grasp and grabbed his face._

_Hugo startled, started to pull back._

_Catwoman pulled him up to her face and kissed him._

_Hugo was surprised. His features softened and he began to relax. He grabbed her and pulled her closer kissing her back passionately._

_He dropped the gun, that's all catwoman needed._

_Catwoman pulled back and grabbed the gun._

_She backed up against the wall, Hugo still shocked from the sudden rejection, realized he had been played._

_Sadness crossed over his face, he was heartbroken. _

_"Selina..." Hugo whispered, a tear rolled down his cheek._

_"Stay back! I swear I'll shoot!"_

_"Selina! Don't!" Batman screamed._

_"Well why the hell not! He chained me up here against my will, He beat me and now he threatened to kill me._

_Catwoman spat on the floor, she had to get his taste out of her mouth. _

_"Selina... Please." Hugo pined._

_"DON'T. YOU. PLEASE. ME." Catwoman screamed._

_"Put the gun down." Batman said, desperately. _

_Hugo sat in a heap on the cold floor, tears running down his face, his hands in a begging form._

_"Honey, Please put the gun down." Hugo pined, once more._

_"I'm no ones 'honey'!" Catwoman yelled._

_She braced herself to pull the trigger._

_Her finger curled around te gun, Her hands shaking with anticipation. She swallowed._

_Just when she was about to finish the job, Batman used a Bat-o-rang to knock the gun out of her her hand._

_"No!" Catwoman screamed,_

_Batman lunged for the gun and kicked it across the room. He grabbed her and pulled her close._

_Hugo stood up and started to walk towards the crying cat._

_Batman looked up at Hugo's sudden movement, and took a step back still holding onto Catwoman._

_"Don't Hugo." Batman said, shaking his head._

_"But-" Hugo stuttered._

_"No." Batman said sternly._

_Catwoman stopped crying and calmed herself._

_"Go to hell Hugo."_

_Hugo's eyes saddened even more._

_"I'm sorry was the last thing she heard, as Batman swooped her up in his arms and ran up the stairs. He used his grapple to launch them both in the air outside the nearest window._

_He made his way to the Bat-Cave._

_Hugo watched as Batman made his escape with the woman he loved._

_Some one burst through the door._

_T.Y.G.E.R. Guard- " Sir- we heard a lot of noise up here. Are you ok?"_

_Hugo swiftly turned around and shot the guard in the head._

_"Do. I. look. ok?" Hugo asked, madly._

_Hugo walked over to the dead Guard's corpse._

_Hugo lifted his foot and smashed the T.Y.G.E.R. Guard's face in._

_"How about you? Are you ok?" Hugo asked, venomously._

_He kicked the Guard over and over again until he became exhausted._

_"Mark my words, Wayne. This Isn't the last time you've heard from me. I'll get her back."_

_With that he walked off into his living quarters to ponder what to do next._

_To be continued..._

_ I am writing a sequel to this story right now, so no worries about updating, The sequel is called __"Hugo on the Prowl."_


End file.
